Between The Lines
by TheBurningNight
Summary: When Jace tries to convince Clary to create a time travel rune, Alec knows it's trouble from the beginning. Magnus has no idea what's going on...until his past show up on his doorstep. But things are not as innocent as it may seem...
1. Something Old

**Something Old**

"Clary, if you put that stele anywhere near that table I'll tackle you."

Clary looked at Alec, eyes narrowed. Then she looked at Jace, the golden boy nodded at her to keep going. She shrugged apologetically at Alec and then placed the tip of the stele to the ground.

"Clary, I mean it."

He knew Clary could tell that it was an empty threat. It wasn't as if he couldn't take her, she was at least half his size, it was the fact that if he raised one hand against the red head, Jace would break it.

And he really didn't feel like a broken hand.

"Do you realise the implications this could have?" He lectured, "It's meddling with _time,_ you could change the future and the present" Jace shot him a cocky smile.

"It's the _past, _Alec, it's already happened. Besides, it's not like we're going to run around killing people, it'll be fine." Alec had to exert a large amount of effect to not roll his eyes.

"Think about it, Jace," He told his adoptive brother, "This is _you _we're talking about. You always end up wrestling lycrapothes or tackling demons, who's to say that you won't kill someone's great grandmother?"

"Me." Jace said, as if it was an actual reason, "I won't kill anyone, Alec, I swear."

"By the angel?" Alec questioned. Jace hesitated. "God," Alec mumbled, running a hand through his tangled hair, "why did I ever like you?"

"Pardon?" Jace inquired.

"Nothing." Alec replied. Jace grinned. A grin that sent sane people running.

"Excellent," He looked at Clary, "Draw the rune."

Instead of inking the rune that would enable them to travel time, Clary stood up, green eyes angered.

"Was that an order, Jace Lightwood?" she asked him, her hands on her hips, "Because I'm not doing this for you."

"You are, a little bit." Jace said, "Everyone's reasons always come back to me."

"No they don't." Alec said, rather bluntly, "What are you talking about?" Jace sighed exasperatingly.

"Time travel, brother."

"No you weren't."

"I was before."

"But you're not now."

"Touché"

Clary cleared her throat. They both looked at her, their bickering forgotten.

"Are we going to do this or not?"

"No." Alec said, at the exact same time Jace cried; "Yes!" The eldest Lightwood turned around, hands spread out at his sides.

"This is big," He told them, "If you do this it will have consequences."

"I know," Jace said gravelly, "If we don't tell Isabelle she'll scream us to death."

It was if Isabelle knew they were talking about her, for it was at that exact same moment that she chose to walk into the study, adorned in one of her usual glamorous outfits.

With one sweeping glance she surveyed the room. Alec could see her dark eyes take in the situation. He knew how this would look; Clary torn between pressing the stele to the table or just bolting for it, Jace, a dangerous gleam in his eyes and him. Exasperated and desperate.

"Hi." She said carefully, "Am I interrupting something?"

Before Alec could cry out 'nothing' Jace spoke.

"Yes. Me and Clary are trying to time travel here, while Mr 'I have no dreams' is lecturing us." Alec frowned at the insult but said nothing. To Isabelle's credit, she only took a moment to process this.

"Time travel?" She asked, "That's awesome!" Alec couldn't help but sigh. Was he surrounded with lunatics?

"See!" Jace cried triumphantly, "That's three against one, I win." Alec folded his arms over his chest.

"But I'm the adult. I overpower you." His younger brother frowned at him.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," He said, "Do you attend Clave meetings?"

"Nope," Jace replied swiftly, "But you hardly ever go. You're too busy canoodling with Magnus." Alec blushed fiercely.

"I am not," He whispered defensively back to Jace, afraid that the others had heard, "Shut up Jace." Alec could not keep the embarrassment out of his voice, Jace could hear it.

"You are so, Alec." He smirked, not bothering to lower his octave levels, "Admit it."

His already dark blush deepened further. Jace sensed his insecurities and continued.

"Wouldn't you like to know Magnus' past?" He inquired, "Know what Magnus has experienced, what he must have felt-" "_Jace!" _Isabelle cut him off, seeing her brother's anguish on his face. But it was too late. Alec was already in his own thoughts…stuck in memories…

_It was as if the space between Mangus' shoulder and his arm were made for Alec. The shape, the heat…everything. That is where Alec was snuggled now, comfortable and happy just to be with his boyfriend. He didn't mind that his leg was going to sleep, or that _Project Runway _was on. It was more than enough to simply be in Magnus' arms. _

"_Are you comfortable sweetie?" Mangus asked, his hand draped over Alec's shoulder, "You're starting to look a little dazed." Alec looked up at his boyfriend to see a small smirk on his face. _

"_I was thinking."_

"_Really?" Magnus questioned, "Nephlium think?"_

"_My name isn't 'Jace'" Alec shot back. _

"_I know that." Magnus pouted, "That arrogant fool doesn't snuggle with me." _

"_And I do?" Alec asked him playfully. _

"_Well what are you doing now?"_

"_Sitting." The shadowhunter replied. _

"_Ha. Ha. Very funny. Maybe if I just move..." Magnus started to shift, causing Alec immediate discomfort. _

"_No!" Alec protested, "Please don't." The warlock smiled playfully, eyes alight. _

"_Well," He replied, "If you insist." _

_Mangus' arm went back around Alec, both of them back in their comfort of each other. _

_When _Project Runway _finished, Mangus got up to get something to eat, leaving Alec alone to sink into the ridiculously comfy couch. _

_He managed to stay there for a whole three minutes until he wandered what was taking Magnus so long. It surely couldn't take that long to microwave a meal; which is what he had presumed his boyfriend to be doing. _

_But obviously Magnus had something else in mind, which made Alec nervous. He hoped it didn't involve glitter. _

_He moved off the couch, which was a feat in itself. Then he carefully padded down the hall in his socks, feeling the light chill of the air conditioner. He would have made it to the kitchen too, if he hadn't stubbed his toe on the leg of the elegant side table. _

"_Ow!" Alec hissed, hoping lightly up and down on his right leg. _

_He could hear music drifting from the kitchen, which would explain why Magnus hadn't rushed to his aid in all his high warlocky-ness. _

_His toe was still throbbing, even when he had stopped hopping. _

_It was then when he noticed a single framed picture, one he had not seen before. It was of an elegant blonde, smiling at something someone said. _

_Camiele_.

_Why did Magnus still have picture of her?_

"_Ale-ec," Magnus sung from the kitchen, "Alec, dear, I have worked tirelessly over that awful stove and, like a good boyfriend, I present you with something to eat." He held a bowl of soup that held a terrible resemblance to one if Isabelle's creations_

_Alec looked up at him, blue eyes wide. Magnus saw what he held in his pale hand; the picture frame. _

_Alec could see the surprise on Magnus' face, the hurt and the sadness. He could only make a pathetic whimper before tears leaked down his cheeks, and Magnus' arms engulfed him in a warm embrace. _

"_Baby, it's okay, shh, shh." His consiliences did not calm Alec's fears. If anything they made him more panicked. His thin hands soothed small circles in his back, while Alec buried himself in the scent of Magnus._

"_It's okay Alec honey," Magnus whispered, "I love you."_

_Then why does he still have a picture of Camiele? _

Alec looked up at his siblings and Clary. Something new in his eyes.

Magnus can't hide everything from him.

It was with that thought in mind that Alec slowly made eye contact with each of the room's occupants. His blue eyes meeting gold, black and green.

"Okay," Alec said, "Let's do this."


	2. Something Unexpected

**Something Unexpected**

Magnus sat staring at the TV. He hasn't turned it on, so it was just a black screen. He needed something to look at; his eyes were sore from looking at horrendous clients for half the day. Honestly, they had to get the high warlock of Brooklyn to examine their grotesque injuries? He had more important things he could be doing…like watching a blank TV screen…

Damn.

He finally manages to get himself up. He doesn't have any more clients, thank goodness, so his day is free. And what does he usually do in his spare time?

Alec.

His bare feet lightly brushed the floor as he picked his way through the magazines and other messes on the floor, until he reached the phone. Punching in the Institute's number, he held it patiently to his ear while he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" An exasperated voice picked up the phone. It wasn't Alec.

"Isabelle, dear," He said into the receiver, "It's Magnus."

"Oh, hey, Magnus," Isabelle puffed form the other end, "Can you hold on a second?" He rolled his eyes, hearing the shouts in the background.

"Mmm hm." Was all he replied.

Magnus settled back down onto his couch, examining his sparkly nails. He pressed the phone in between his shoulder and his chin. The voices from the background weren't hard to catch.

"_Isabelle who is it?" _Someone asked. It sounded like Jace.

"_It's Magnus, idiot. I think he wants to speak to Alec."_

"_Oh, stop blushing, Alec." _Jace. Of course.

"_I am not blushing!" _Magnus smiled at the sound of Alec's voice.

"_Yes you are." _A voice said very matter-o-factly, _"I can see it." _Was that Clary? What was she doing there?

"_You're just upset because it didn't work." _What didn't work?

Magnus cleared his throat.

"Isabelle. Please, honey, I can hear you all arguing." There was shouting in the background.

"Oh. Really?" Isabelle asked, "Ooops."

"And as much as I would love to know what exactly what you are up to, and believe me the urge is overwhelming," He didn't keep the sarcasm from his voice. "But I would absolutely love to speak to Alec."

"Oh Alec?" Isabelle replied, "He's is…kind of busy." The shouting in the background grew louder.

Busy, eh?

"What has the blonde wonder done this time?"

"It wasn't actually Jace, believe it or not."

"Not Jace?" He was generally surprised. "Then who?" There was a pause and then Isabelle's voice returned.

"I have been told that their identity is to be kept secret."

"Clary?" Magnus asked, "Really?"

"Uh, no-o." Isabelle said in such a voice that he was sure she was lying, "It's not Clary at all."

"I don't want to know, Isabelle, I really don't. So can you _please _put my beloved Alexander on the phone?"

"Uh, I guess."

There was a faint rustling and Alec was put onto the phone.

"Alec, dear, how nice to hear your-"

"Hey Magnus, I'm sorry but I can't really talk right now." Alec cut him off! The nerve of the boy.

"Not even to your boyfriend?" Magnus pouted. Too bad Alec wasn't here to take the full effect of Magnus' puppy dog pout. The shadow hunter wouldn't have been able to resist.

"Sorry, but I'm really busy. We've kind of, um, had a problem."

"A problem?" Magnus raised his eyebrows, "What sort of problem?"

"A problematic one?"

"Nice try, sweetie, but I'm an 800 year old Warlock, that's not going to work."

"800?" Alec's voice burst through the phone, "You told me you were 300!"

"Well obviously, I am not."

"Yeah, I can hear that for myself thanks."

"See?" Magnus said abruptly, "Isn't this nice?"

"What?"

"Talking." Magnus explained.

"We're not talking," Alec said, "We're fighting."

"Talking is a form of fighting." The Warlock pointed out.

"No it's not. Not really."

"Are you moving your mouth?" He asked.

"Yes." Alec replied.

"Then you're talking."

"Magnus," Alec said, exasperated, "I really have to go."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm pouting now, just to let you know." He was indeed pouting, once again cursing himself that Alec wasn't here.

"I love you, Magnus." Alec said.

"I love you too, baby."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The phone line was filled with beeping. His boyfriend was gone; off to sort out his 'problematic problem.'

He supposed that what you got for dating a shadow hunter, though. Constant worry gnawing at his gut, a plethora of doubts about what he was doing and whether he would come back alive…

That's it. He had to stop thinking about that. Live in the present, Magnus. The past has happened and the future is to come, but the present is _now_, enjoy it.

But how was he supposed to enjoy it when the one person he wanted to enjoy it with wasn't here?

He could always…

Uh…um….

Jesus, how did he spend his days when Alec wasn't there? And what will he do when he's gone? Nothing, apparently, if now was anything meant to judge by. But he couldn't just sit around _pining _all day. Since when did the magnificent Magnus Bane pine?

Since he met Alexander Lightwood. Since he had found something worth pining for.

But, still, pining wasn't very fun. Neither was swimming but naked in an ice cold lake, but no-one was bringing that up.

Just as Magnus was about to pull out a tooth in order to attain some sense of excitement, there was a knock on the door.

He didn't care who it was; he could kiss whoever was on the other side of that door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Magnus shot out of his couch with glee. The only thing that could spoil his mood would be if it was another annoying client.

Or if it was Jace.

The knocker was a persistent one, and the noise kept going until he had to yell out to tell them he'd heard. His heart sunk because he just _knew _it was a client. No-one else knocks like that unless they're one of four people:

Annoying, snobby client.

Annoying, snobby Jace in a rage.

Annoying, snobby Will on a good day.

The Police.

He knew that it couldn't be the last two; Will was, well, dead, and the police weren't likely to bother him.

So now that his mood had dampened somewhat, he reluctantly reached the door to his apartment. It was only now that realised that he had an intercom, and that he could have used said intercom to buzz the mysterious person in. Scowling, he shoved Chairmen Meow out of the way and stepped toward the door.

"Who is this? I'm busy." Which was a complete and utter lie.

"Um is this the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" The voice was familiar, crisp, English and arrogant.

"I believe so. Who is requesting my presence?"

"Uh, Will. William Herondale."


	3. Something Undiscovered

**Something Undiscovered **

"I'm going to count to three, then, if this library isn't back in order, I'm going to poke Jace's eye out with this paperclip." To prove his point, Alec held up a single, silver paperclip.

"Three seconds? Oh, come on Alec, that is soo not enough time."

As much as he didn't want to admit, Isabelle was right. The rune most certainly didn't let them travel to the past, but it did create as much mess as possible. Books were strewn over the floor and the furniture, the table itself had splintered to pieces, and the rooms occupants were sitting on their butts, save for Alec, who was above them, threating Jace with a paperclip.

"I've been trying to get you to help for _10 minutes, _I've already cleaned up the loose paper, but for God's sake guys, I need your help."

"5 minutes if you don't count Magnus ringing." Jace pointed out.

"You could have cleaned while I was talking."

"But we were too busy shouting, I didn't want to ruin that." The blonde boy said, spreading out on the carpet.

"Thanks for _that_ consideration, Jace." 

"No problem, Alec. It's just a natural feeling for me."

"Woah," Isabelle said, "Can you please stop there. You sound like you're coming out of the closet."

"Jeez, Jace," Clary joined in, "If you're not my brother, you're gay, are we ever destined to be together?"

"This has wondered fabulously off track," Alec said, tapping his foot impatiently, "And, as I am sure this was your intention, I'm going to poke this in Jace's eye now."

Alec walked towards his adoptive brother, paperclip in hand. Jace promptly sprung up from the floor and flew to around the other side of the table, moving in his graceful way. Alec followed, slowly stepping towards him. Jace was too intent on calling Alec's bluff, that he didn't react when Alec pounced.

Tackling him to the ground, Jace kicked at Alec's feet until he had enough room to escape. Then, jumping at the chance, he ran to the edge of the wall, barely escaping Alec and his paperclip.

Isabelle and Clary sighed as they prepared for a long day.

oOo

"William Herondale, _William Herondale_?"

"Um, yes, sir. Is that a problem?"

_A problem? _Magnus asked himself in exasperation, _Yes, a slight one, Mr Herondale, considering that you're meant to be dead. _

"Not really."

"Then I am sure you wouldn't mind if I came in."

"I suppose," Magnus sighed, opening the door and peeking outside.

He felt a rock hit the bottom of his stomach. There was no question that the boy knocking was Will. He was the exact same as when Magnus had last seen him; right down to his elegant formal wear and the wild glint in his eyes. As for the people surrounding him; he recognised them too. James was on his right, with Tessa on his left. Jessamine stayed hidden at the back.

He wasn't really in the mood for a reunion.

Will smiled a tempting smile. He nodded his head as he stepped onto the threshold.

"Thank you, Sir." Said Jem as he followed his _parabati, _"We do apologize for interrupting your day."

"That's fine," Magnus muttered to himself, "You should really be asking forgiveness from the space time continuum."

"Pardon?" Asked Will with a curious look on his face.

"I said you should really be basking in timidness from the face whine synonym." The Warlock wanted to smash his face into a brick wall.

"And why would you say something like that, Sir?" The blue eyed boy asked, making himself comfortable on the furniture.

"Demon Pox, I've had a particular bad bout this year." Answered Magnus.

Will's mouth opened as if to say something, but Jem threw a light punch at his arm. Even though he was frail, the hit was hard enough to shut the dark youth up.

Magnus smiled, the one he usually reserved for clients, and took a seat on his favourite arm chair. He motioned for the others to do the same. Once they were all comfortable on the four seater, Magnus decided that maybe a little explanation was in order. There must be a reason for the four teens sitting on his couch.

And investigating Alec's 'problematic problem' seemed a good place to start.

oOo

"Take that paperclip away from me, foul monster, or I shall be forced to fight back!" Jace was yelling, but Alec found that it was hard to take him seriously when his brother kept laughing.

They were both out of breath, but Alec still had the upper hand. He was above Jace, who was lying on his back, and held the paperclip with deadly nonchalance.

"Then clean," Alec said, cocking his head to the side, "And I won't have to hurt you."

Jace stood up with a flourish. Bouncing back up and then walking smoothly towards Isabelle and Clary. "Hurt me?," Jace asked, blonde eyebrow raised, "No one can hurt _me_. After all, I am Jace Lightwood, Shadowhunter extrodiare. I can defeat bars full of werewolves single handily, I am to be feared!" He finished with a dramatic wave of his hand, his blonde locks bouncing slightly as he walked.

"That's nice," Alec responded calmly, "But can you _clean_?" He asked, his patience finally wearing thin.

"I am far too important to clean," Jace responded. He sat down next to Isabelle who was rewinding her whip around her wrist, "Let the womenfolk do it."

If Jace had possessed any common sense, he wouldn't have said that. Not with Isabelle sitting in such close proximity to him, anyway. But if Jace was lacking one thing, it was common sense, and if Isabelle had one thing in was a boiling temper. She stood up, her expression angry. He whip was only half wound around her wrist which only served to make her look morethreatening. Alec spared a moments pity towards Jace.

"Wouldn't you like to repeat that sentence again?" Isabelle fumed, her dark eyes narrow and angry.

"No," Jace replied, quickly retreating, "What sentence? I know not of this sentence you speak of."

Clary lazily looked over to where Jace was sitting, looked like she thought about saying something, then shrugged. Alec himself just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you know which sentence." Isabelle threatened. She held her whip nonchalantly in her hand, which made it look more capable of killing you.

"The sexist one?" Jace asked, his gold eyes steadily watching the whip, "Because I didn't mean that, it was a joke." The boy gulped heavily, resisting the urge to bolt for it.

"So you think it's funny?" Isabelle questioned while Clary fought not to laugh, "Sexism?"

"No," Jace spluttered "That is-I-um…"

His pathetic attempt at getting himself out of trouble was cut short by the sharp ringing of the Institute's telephone. His angelic face lit up at the opportunity of escape. Isabelle narrowed her charcoal eyes at the thought of her prey escaping. Jace, ever graceful, bolted out of the library and into the hallway in order to answer the phone. Just as his blonde head disappeared out the door, Isabelle yawned and stretched, then plonked down next to Clary. The red headed girl looked at Isabelle, shrugged, then went back to unpicking the carpet with her nails.

"Are you going to help?" Alec questioned the two girls, whilst grabbing a sponge and a bucket to clean the ash patches off the floor from the aftermath of the unsuccessful portal, "Or do I have to do this myself?"

"Yourself." His sister answered, lazily examining her nails. He threw the sponge at her head.

"Wrong answer, now get to work."

With Izzy and Clary on scrubbing duty, Alec was left to somehow fix the desk so its pieces weren't scattered on the floor. He held up a broken table leg to his face, trying to figure out how exactly he was meant to get it back on the desk. Luckily, Jace strode in with the phone pressed to his ear and saved Alec from his conundrum. He saw his brother making elaborate gestures and rolling his eyes, which made him wonder who exactly the blonde boy was talking to.

"Yes, yes, he's here." He heard Jace snap into the phone. Looking curiously, Alec saw his brother coming towards him, hand out stretched with the phone in his hand. "It's Magnus." Jace told him.

Magnus? Why was Magnus calling him _again_? They spoke little over thirty minutes ago, what could be so interesting that he was calling him now? _Is he hurt? _ Alec found himself wondering, _does he need my help with something? By the Angel, what if something is terribly wrong?_

Alec dropped the chair leg and silently held out his hand for the phone. Smirking, Jace placed it in his hand, took one look at the splintered table and walked off in the other direction. Not caring to bother, Alec pressed the phone to his ear and spluttered out questions of Magnus' wellbeing.

"Are you okay Magnus? What's wrong?" He heard a chuckle come through the phone.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call you?" At the sound of the calmness in his boyfriend's voice, Alec released the breath he was holding and felt himself relax.

"No," Alec replied while dragging himself under the table so he could try to fix the leg, "I guess not."

"That's right, love," Magnus sung into the phone, "But I do have some questions to ask you."

A sinking feeling in his stomach told him that this might not just be a social call. "Y-y-yeah?" Alec stammered, "Go ahead."

He could almost see Magnus smirk.

"Define this 'problematic problem' that seems to be taking so much of your time."

Alec gulped. "Umm, no."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but that's the wrong answer."

"Is it?" He asked nervously while his hand with the table leg shook.

"Mmm," Magnus hummed contently, "Now, Alexander, do tell me what you were doing."

The frustrated the Nephlium let out a sigh. "It's not like it mattered, it didn't work." Isabelle, Jace and Clary all sort him warning looks but he ignored them.

"What didn't work?" Magnus asked, his voice ridden with suspicion.

Alec took a deep breath and sighed. "Just this stupid time travel rune." He could hear the Warlock take a deep breath over the phone.

"That, my dear Alec is where your wrong."


	4. Something a little Complicated

**4. Something a little complicated**

**Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded. I've had assignments and school and annoying friends who bug me to write another story. But thank you to those of you have reviewed, you've made my day with every key stroke. **

**So, without further ado, here is chapter four. **

Magnus hung up the phone violently, channelling all his anger into jamming it into the receiver. It was a tad unnecessary, true, but it helped. He walked away from the kitchen, from where he had been talking to Alec, muttering to himself all the way. It _had _been Alexander's and his friends doing, but, after all, did he really expect anything different? Especially with Jace and Isabelle involved. Although, it must be said, he didn't think _time travel _would occur. And what does Jace plus time travel equal?

Trouble. And Magnus was _not _looking forward to it.

He walked into his living room with venom, his socked feet making small thumps in his carpet. His couch was filled with people who did not belong there, which only served to make him angrier. His stomach boiled and his blood seemed to speed up in his veins. With a careless glance at the occupants, Magnus threw himself onto an armchair and buried his head in his hand until all he could see was black. Black was good, black was calm, he could cope with black.

"Um, excuse me sir?"

Magnus snapped his head out of his hand. "WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT ME?" He roared in the general area of the couch.

He heard Will let out a breath as Jem raised his hand quietly. Jem was always someone who did things quietly, Magnus reflected. Even if he was destroying demons, he barely made a sound.

"Sorry, sir." Jem apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that, well, we _are _rather lost and we actually do need some help."

_If only looks could kill, _Magnus though wistfully, _then maybe I could destroy all of them with my stare._

"I do realise this."

"Oh, and, by the way," Will interrupted, "By 'rather lost' we mean rather, completely lost and by 'rather, completely lost' I mean we have no bloody idea where the bloody hell we are and we really need your bloody help."

All Jem did was mutter about his _parabatai's _rather lax use of the word 'bloody'.

In a way, Magnus kinda felt happy that they were here. He didn't like to think of them dead, he had grown to love all of them in a complicated way he couldn't understand. He would never admit it to their faces (especially not Will's) but he'd missed them when they'd gone. Even though Tessa was still alive in present time, she hardly wrote anymore and the only word he'd heard from her was decades ago when she told him that she was happy and well and there was no need to respond to the letter. There was something about these crazy London-ers, that made him want to pull out his hair and smile like a lunatic at the same time.

"How exactly did you get here?"

"Um, well, you see, that very…complicated." Stammered Will, in a very un-Will like way.

"Trust me," Magnus assured, thinking of all the time he'd spent with Jace and Alec, "I'm used to complicated and a little bit of senseless danger."

"Did you hear that, Will?" Tessa asked from her spot on the couch, "Senseless danger."

"Oh yes, Tess, I heard," Responded Will, "Fortunately, my type of danger is well thought through and rather clever."

Jem snorted.

As did Magnus, Tessa and Jessamine.

Will had evidently decided that he did not like being snorted at, and had to immediately remedy that by diverting the attention to somebody else. Magnus would have excepted something light hearted and petty, nothing too diminishing of character. Although, what came next out of the impossible boy's mouth shocked him.

"You," Will cried, pointing to Magnus, "I've seen you before."

On instinct, Magnus refused. "No, Mr Herondale, I believe not."

"Yes I have," Exclaimed the blue eyed boy, "You're Magnus Bane, you've done some favours for me back in London, although why you're covered in glitter is a loss to me."

oOo

The streets of Brooklyn whirled past Alec as he sat in the cab. His brain wasn't focusing on the outside world, it was too busy trying to dissect what Magnus had said on the phone.

"_Oh yes, honey, I have evidence I can show you." _

Evidence? What exactly did he mean by evidence? All Magnus said when Alec asked him this was to tell him to come see for his self. It wasn't a very pleasant conversation, and Alec couldn't help but feel a sinking pressure in his stomach about his boyfriend's obvious upset mood. To be more correct, Magnus was upset with him. The Shadowhunter wasn't sure why, or for what reason, but it made him want to fix it as soon as possible. It wasn't like those times when they just bickeredor fought over silly things like who should feed Chairmen Miaow, or whether or not Alec should wear glitter, it was something serious, something that didn't just scratch the surface. Magnus was an old person, no matter how he looked on the outside. You could tell by his eyes that he had seen many things, fought many battle, lost so many people…

It nearly tore Alec apart to think of Magnus heart broken. But what had the time travel rune done to hurt Magnus so badly?

Oh.

_Please tell me the rune didn't work, _he thought franticly to himself, _oh God, no, that would be not, so not very good. _

But it sure would explain a hell of a lot.

If someone from Magnus' past showed up it could open old wounds, wounds that Magnus maybe kept closed for a reason. _Oh God, what have I done? _ By the angel, if he'd done that to Magnus…

Alec's heart sunk at the mere implication of damage to his boyfriends emotions.

Nervously, he glanced to the blonde boy beside him in the cab. Jace, as always, was the perfect image of arrogance. He had laid a slender arm on the window, so that his elbow was dangling out. The air whizzing past sent his hair flying around his face, and his gold eyes were sparkling with a hidden wickedness.

Worry, yet again, gnawed at his gut. Was it the right thing to do to bring Jace along? His _parabatai _never really was buddy-buddy with the Warlock, and had a knack of pushing Magnus' buttons, would Jace just make him more annoyed?

Suddenly, the Taxi braked to a stop. The cab driver, a man in his late forties, turned to look at the two teenage boys'.

"That'll be $35, thanks boys."

Jace reached into a pocket of his trousers and pulled out a forty, told the cabbie to keep the change, and jumped out of the Taxi, curiosity evident in his eyes. Alec followed suite, not as eager to see what was inside Magnus' apartment.

oOo

"Oh God," Magnus mummed to himself before addressing Will, "Yes, hello William, it's so nice to see you, after such long time."

"Long time?" Asked Will, "I saw you two weeks ago."

"Did you?" Magnus said wearily, "Oops."

This whole business was all very tiring. The Warlock was not used to having to watch what he says, and he especially not used to having his past show up on his doorstep, either. There was a reason Magnus didn't like to mention the past, and he was now faced with telling Alec who exactly these people were. Honestly, out of all the people who could have been brought back by the time travel rune, it had to be Will Herondale, Jem Castairs, Tessa Gray and Jessamine Lovelace, what are the odds?

Why did he have to fall in love with a Shadowhunter?

"Yes, Bane," Interrupted Will, jolting Magnus out of his thoughts, "So unless you have a very confused perception of time, you are implying that we have not seen each other in a while."

"It's complicated."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "If you are Magnus Bane, and I am assuming you are, you will be very aware of the fact that our lives are nothing if not complicated."

"My dear, Tessa," Magnus said with the tiredness of immortality, "This is a new type of complicated."

And just as if they had heard his words, Alec and Jace knocked on the door.


	5. Something Falling Apart

**5. Something Falling Apart**

**Okay, sorry it's been so long since my last upload. Feel free to shoot me. **

You don't have to knock so hard." Alec told Jace as he hammered repeatedly on the door. He watched with weariness as the blonde boy all but punched the wood.

"Yes I do." His _parabatai _said very matter -of -factly, "Otherwise how will he hear me?"

Alec spared a moment to roll his eyes. "He's not deaf, Magnus will hear you if you knock like a normal person."

Jace snorted and stopped pounding the entrance. "Normal? How dare you insult me with such words, I am something Shadowhunters have never seen, I am one of a kind."

"You know," Responded the elder teenager, "Clary has Ithuriel's blood as well; you're not that special."

Jace's only answer was to hammer on the door loudly again, only this time, it elicited a response. Alec bristled at the sound of light footsteps, he could recognise them anywhere. Magnus Bane was coming to open the door. His legs seemed to be telling his brain to run, get out of here, before he could do anymore damage. But never the less, Alec stayed frozen to the spot, unsure whether he was demonstrating cowardice or bravery.

The door swung open, revealing a smirking Warlock. Bizarrely, Alec's brain took in the fact that his boyfriend managed to find red, sparkly, skinny jeans that matched his candy striped shirt before he realised that there was a boy standing behind him. Alec could practically feel the hostility rolling of Jace. The person behind Magnus looked like he could rival Jace for arrogance, although instead of a blonde halo of hair, the boy had a shock of black locks. The only way they looked alike was the obvious handsomeness each possessed. Their eyes, even though the boy's was a deep blue, still had that spark of mischief that made them look somehow…similar. They were opposites, dark and light, yet still they looked the same.

"Who's that?" Jace's tone was not a friendly one, and neither was his stance.

"That," Magnus sighed, looking tired, "Is the result of you meddling with powerful magic."

"That," Spoke the boy, "Has a name."

Magnus turned to face him, so all Alec could see was the back of his glittery head. He said something quietly, the boy only nodding. Alec's stomach turned again. So Magnus obviously knew this person well, well enough to lean close to his face and not get punched. His stomach felt vile, how well exactly did this…_boy_ know his boyfriend? Jace however, seemed to be figuring out if he could take the black haired teenager . Alec, knowing his _Parabatai _well, knew he probably could. But there was that certain air of mystery about him, the sense of the unknown, and Alec could tell that Jace was itching to get a Seraph blade out and see what this guy had.

"So," Alec said, before Jace could pounce, "Can we come in?"

Magnus, who had previously been bitting his lip, deep in thought, nodded hastily. "Of course, Alexander, and, lovely, you brought the blonde wonder as well." Magnus did not sound as if Jace being there was a lovely aspect. But never the less, both boys were ushered inside.

The apartment itself hadn't changed; it was still as ambiguous as ever, with pink couch in the middle of the living room and glitter sneaked subtly into the floor. However instead of an empty couch, there were three other people that Alec had never seen let alone met before. Two girls, in much the same attire as the boy, and another boy, one with hair so fair that it seemed to be transparent.

"Well," Magnus demanded, "Sit down."

Alec obeyed, taking his favourite armchair that sat near the door. Jace sat on the arm, still eyeing the black haired boy. Clasping his hands together, Magnus spoke.

"Alexander, you told me Clary created a time travel rune, and you assumed it was unsuccessful," Magnus glanced pointedly at the couches occupants, "You assumed wrong."

"A time travel rune?" Spoke the blue eyed boy, a dubious look on his face, "There is no such thing as a time travel rune. What have you been taking, Bane?"

"Shut up." Ordered Magnus, "Or I shall be forced to give your coat tails."

"But I don't like tails." Responded the boy.

Magnus surveyed him under tired cat eyes, ones Alec had grown so used to seeing. "That is exactly my point. Now be quiet or be tailed."

The boy was silent, but looked mutinous. With a brilliant grin, his boyfriend curled his feet up under him and continued. "These people, as you may have gathered, are not from this time."

"How stupid do you think we are?" Asked Jace.

"What do you mean?" Asked the girl with the curly dark hair.

"Please cease from interrupting," The Warlock asked while putting a delicate hand to his temple, "This situation is on tedious strings already. I do not care if you are confused, or don't know what's happening, nor am I feeling very forgiving to sarcasm or word play so just _let me finish."_

Something about his words stopped anyone from speaking, even Jace, who had little respect for authority. Alec could feel Jace bristle. He didn't like being told what to do, but Alec thanked the Angel that he was being silent.

"Now," Said Magnus, deadly calm, "We've established that the time travel rune worked, but not how it got a destination. Alec, did Clary mention anything about London?"

"No," Alec admitted, feeling bad for not having the answers, "She just drew the rune."

"Well that was helpful." The black haired boy said. Magnus threw him a glare.

"Do be quiet, Will."

Will? _Will? _So this was the infamous William Herondale. Alec's stomach turned, acid feeling like it was burning its way up his throat. His heart landed somewhere in his shoes.

"I'd like to see you try it." Jace spoke, anger practically radiating through him.

"What?" asked Will, turning to Jace with a threating look in his blue eyes.

"I'd like to see you try and draw a time travel rune." Jace answered, his eyes just as threatening as Will's.

"Now don't be ridiculous," responded the dark haired boy, "I'm not idiotic enough to even think about messing with the time and space continuum."

If tension was tangible Alec would be able to cut it with a knife.

"But, and excuse me if I am mistaken, you're here, which kinda means you do lack the perfect amount of brain cells." Jace was starting to rise from the arm rest, his gold eyes filled with fury.

"Jace," Alec warned quietly, "Don't."

"Will," said the boy with the silver hair, "Do not."

Both of the boys turned to look at the appropriate Shadowhunter. "And why not?" they both asked in complete unison.

"William," Magnus warned, "tails."

With a look of absolute fury, the Shadowhunter settled down into the couch. His arms were folded tightly over his chest and his booted foot tapped impatiently on the coffee table. The boy next to him, the one with the silver hair, rolled his equally silver eyes and fisted his hands on his legs.

"After all that arguing we have managed to deduce one thing," Magnus spoke, steering the conversation back on track, "Somehow, Clary's rune ended up bringing four very _delightful _teenagers from London to here."

"Hate to break it to you Maggie," Said Will, lazily examining his nails, "But Jessie isn't really a noun that goes with the adjective delightful."

"Oh believe me," said Magnus darkly, "It was used in the upmost sarcasm."

"Did you just call Magnus _Maggie_?" The girl with brown hair and grey eyes asked, "That is utterly disturbing."

"It's my nickname for him," Responded Will, "Like Jem is Jemmie and Jessamine's Jessie."

"Please never call me that." Said the silver haired boy, "Ever."

"Well how come you call Tessa, Tess? Asked the pretty blonde, "Why not Tessie?"

Will glared at the girl with pure hatred. Magnus, who Alec saw, was watching the whole scene with a lazy grin plastered on his face. Normally Alec loved to see his boyfriend grin , but this time it only intensified the sinking feeling in his stomach. There was something about the casual threats and inside arguments that Magnus exchanged with the four London-ers that suggested an easy intimacy, one that was born of friendship and time. It made Alec feel undeniably jealous and nauseous. Alec didn't like feeling jealous all the time, but it was hard not to. He didn't want to ever loose Magnus, especially not to people from his memories. But Magnus told him that nothing ever went on between Will Herondale and himself, so why didn't Alec believe him?

Magnus couldn't help but grin. It was like forgetting about a bunch of photos and then finding them years later. Sure there was the pressing issue of paradoxes and alternate universes, but he was enjoying himself, there's nothing wrong with that is there? Just having Jem, Will, Jessamine and Tessa in his apartment was enough to bring the smell of rain washed London streets back to him.

"Nonsense Jem," Will blabbered, "You are Jemmie. It suits you."

"Yep," Smirked Jace, "A manly Shadowhunter like you just begs to be called Jemmie."

"Impressive," Spoke Jem, "You managed to insult me and complement me as the same time. I don't know if my insufficient intelligence allows me to be a part of this conversation."

"Children," Magnus interrupted, because as much as he enjoyed watching people bickering there was the whole 'time travel' issue to sort out, "You'll give me a head ache."

"So we're all children now, are we?" Spoke Alec, a scowl on his face, and his arms in knots, "Is that how you think of us?"

"I hope not." Muttered Jace, and even though he said nothing else Magnus understood the implications of his words as clear as still water.

"Careful Nephlim," Magnus warned Jace under a calm façade when all he wanted to do was punch the blonde boy's face in, "I can give Will tails, think of what I can take away from you."

Jace tried to surreptitiously cross his legs and failed.

"That didn't even answer my question." Alec told his boyfriend with a horribly open look in his blue eyes, "Do you think of us as children?"

"If by 'us' you mean 'you', Alexander, then the answer is no."

"You are so impossible!"

"Honestly, Alexander, what has got in to you?"

Alec closed his eyes, but not before Magnus saw him glance distastefully at Will.

"I'm going to get a drink of water." Was all Alec said before he walked into the kitchen.

Magnus sighed and rubbed his temple. He suddenly remembered why he didn't like talking about his past.

Gideon Lightwood was cold. A simple matter that a coat could fix. The unfortunate problem being he didn't have his coat. So he was cold. And it was snowing. Because his luck was only selective to bad. And because of his selective bad luck, it just so happened that his brother was walking with him. And his brother would _not _shut up.

"I can't believe we have to look for Herondale and his friends. I mean, doesn't father think we don't have better things to do?"

Gideon rolled his eyes as he trudged through the ever so cold snow. Gabriel looked warm, he reflected, maybe because his soul was so cold, that his body heat was increased. The cold made Gideon depressed. He was depressed now, has he mentioned he was cold?

"Relax, Gabriel, William and his friends are probably at that Warlock's house."

"So we're out here for nothing?" Exclaimed Gabriel, "Great."

"Not for nothing," Reassured Gideon, "We're bonding. Maybe we don't bond enough."

"And this is our cosmic punishment?" Asked Gabriel, blonde eyebrow raised, "I highly doubt that."

They settled into silence as they trudged around the streets of London. It was 10 minutes until they actually saw something interesting.

"Hey, what's that?" Gabriel asked.

Peering ahead Gideon saw what his brother was referring to. A massive spread of light lit up the street. It was unnatural and way, _way _too bright. Gideon moved closer to it.

"It's like a…a…portal." Stammered Gabriel.

"Well then what a portals for? Asked Gideon, stepping closer to the light, "Let's go through."


	6. Something Not So Fun

**6. Something not so fun **

**Alec** held the glass in trembling hands. He hated himself for it, for _this. _He hated being jealous, it made him feel pathetic and clingy and needy and just so _damn _worthless. He averted his eyes to the clear glass in his hand. Why couldn't his life be like this? Transparent and easily read? Simple, _easy _and not at all like the jumbled mess of events he had learnt to live with.

Seriously, what were the chances of Clary's rune bringing back people from Magnus' past. Out of everyone in the whole wide world, in the whole time stream, it had to be people his boyfriend knew. It was official. His life was getting ridiculous.

Alec didn't know if he could handle this whole situation anymore. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend, by himself, snuggled on the couch watching some abysmal show like _America's Next Top Model. _He just didn't want to be here, at this moment, in this situation at this time. Couldn't he just sink into the ground at disappear? Or, even better, couldn't Will and his friends just go back to London? But he couldn't ignore the fact that Magnus was smiling and laughing and being happy with _Will Herondale. _The sick feeling in Alec's stomach was returning again.

How could Magnus' apartment be so familiar yet so alien at the same time? Sometimes Alec felt like he could be part of the furniture, like the ostentatiously coloured couch or the canary bed sheets. Other times, like now, he felt like he did when he first walked in here. All awkward and long limbed and like he'd had too many eyes. On extreme days, he felt like a fungus on the wall.

Alec put the glass down in the sink and leant against the counter. He could feel the sharp lines of it digging into his back, right where an old hunting wound was. The pain was welcoming.

Footsteps drew Alec out of his reservoir. Sharp, clicking footsteps that he could recognise instantly.

Magnus.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alec blurted out immediately in case his boyfriend decided to do the whole 'let's talk it out' technique he learned from some show called _Dr Phil. _He saw Magnus smile and tried to calm down the butterflies that had suddenly colonised in his chest.

"No." Magnus said, moving to stand next to him on the counter, "I'm not asking you to."

_Oh, _Alec thought, _Well that's a change. _

"Right." He said out loud, mostly to fill the silence that was cascading down on him.

He felt something move next to him and he tilted his head a little to see Magnus coming to stand closer to him. Amazingly, he could cross his legs in the tight pants he was wearing.

"Okay," Magnus assured Alec, "I want you to know that this is quite obvious, and I don't want you to dispute what I am saying," Magnus took a breath, almost like he was nervous. Alec didn't know how to handle a nervous Magnus. "But," Another pause, another breath, "You're not okay."

Those three, small words held some sort of weight that settled on Alec's shoulders. _You're not okay. _Simple. Nothing uniquely special about any of those words, not by themselves. But together? Together they were three, horribly open words. They weren't a question, they were a fact. A statement. A true statement.

Alec looked at Magnus. He wasn't, for once, looking at him back. His eyes were tracing the faint patterns along the tiles. Magnus looked forlorn and, despite the array of colours he was dressed in, faded, like an old photograph.

"No," Alec said slowly, "No, I'm not."

Magnus shifted again. More silence.

"It's Will, isn't it?"

Alec glared at the perfectly innocent floor. Of course it was about Will. _Everything, _it seemed, was about Will.

Magnus seemed to be expecting him to say something, waiting and looking at him with an arched eyebrow. Alec didn't respond. He didn't always have to do what Magnus said, that was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

"Darling," Magnus put his hand on Alec's, He shifted his away. Magnus looked slightly hurt for a second, but then schooled his features into indifference. God, he was always indifferent. Sometimes, it was so hard to make Magnus feel something. "Will and I," Magnus stopped, rethought the words, and continued, "The relationship I had with Will, it wasn't like us."

'Us', what was 'us', anyway? Them as a couple? Them as lovers? Them as friends even. _Us _wasn't a definitive explanation, nor was it adequate.

"Just forget it, okay?" Alec snapped. He didn't need Magnus' sympathy, or pity. He could cope. He would be fine.

_Yeah, _Alec thought bitterly, _Absolutely fine. _

oOo

**Gideon **clutched a hand to his aching head. From what he could gather, after Gabriel and him had gone through the portal, they had landed somewhere with very, _very _hard flooring. And they hadn't landed very gracefully.

"Ow," Complained Gabriel, pulling himself up off pale floorboards, "I think I did something to my arm."

"You'll be fine," Replied Gideon without looking at his brother, "You're a Shadowhunter after all."

"Doesn't mean I'm indestructible," Gabriel muttered back, "Who do you think I am? William Herondale?"

Gideon heaved himself up, his hand still placed firmly to his head.

"You know," He wondered to his brother, "For someone who professes to harbour such a toxic dislike for William, you seem to spend much of your time talking about him," Gideon paused and swept hair out of his eyes with his free hand, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were in love."

"No," Gabriel spat with a firm shake of his head, "No. No. No."

"Are you sure?" Gideon asked, widening his green eyes in the picture of innocence.

"Be quiet," Gabriel snarled, his eyes narrowed with malice, "You are the one with the infatuation with the disfigured servant girl, the servant at the London Insti-"

Gideon shoved his brother against one of the smooth walls, his hands fisted in Gabriel's shirt. He glared into Gabriel's eyes, which were so alike to their father's.

"You say one word against Sophie," He breathed at Gabriel, his voice low and dangerous, "And I will make sure you won't say anything again."

Gabriel's only capacity was to nod, a hurried jerk of his pink face.

Gideon realised his hands, sending his brother to the floor once again.

His temper was cooling, now only simmering in the bottom of his stomach, like hot water bubbling nonchalantly in the background of an adequately busy kitchen. He had never felt such an intense fire in his veins before he met Sophie. She made him feel alive.

"Gideon, do you see this?" Gabriel's voice pulled him out of his thoughts like a hook.

"Hm…?" He replied, turning around.

He spotted Gabriel facing a wall. It seemed like a completely ordinary wall. Gideon could see the tiny bumps in the plaster and the faint, black marks of someone's fingerprints. There were some gold boarders at the line where the wall met the ceiling

"Can you see the runes?" Gabriel clarified and Gideon's eyes immediately zoned in on the area under investigation.

There were indeed the delicate lines of angelic runes, some speaking of bravery and others of balance and long sighted vision. So the walls had runes engraved in the surface? That could only mean…

"_Institute_." Said Gideon and Gabriel at the same time.

oOo

"I am _so _bored," Complained Isabelle with a stretch of her long arms. Both Isabelle and Clary were seated on the edge of Isabelle's comfy bed, with doona covers surrounding them like crashing waves. Clary almost felt like she was a sea captain, commanding a ship of black and purple, with a lot of underwear casually thrown about.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Isabelle poked her tongue out and Clary, a look, she guessed, that Isabelle used on Alec and Jace often.

"I don't know. Entertain me."

"_Entertain _you?" Clary repeated, her eyebrows raised, "How?"

Isabelle picked up a teddy bear that was lazily reclining on her bed. Clary noticed that it had a dagger imbedded in its chest.

"Dance." Isabelle said thoughtfully, squeezing the teddy.

Clary took a second to be absolutely horrified.

"No," She said, shaking her head and sending her curls into a frenzy, "No way."

Isabelle pouted, her dark eyes burning like charcoal in a fire. Clary had always found in fascinating how Isabelle and Alec looked so much alike, with their sharp, curved cheekbones and pale skin, yet their eyes were so different. Isabelle's were the colour of dark stormy clouds and Alec's of clear blue water.

"Jace would dance for me." Isabelle said mournfully, staring pitifully down at the stabbed teddy.

"Well, Jace has no boundaries." Clary snapped, more annoyed at Jace then Isabelle.

She had wanted to go with Jace and Alec to see Magnus. It was _her _rune after all. She, technically, had gotten them into the mess, so shouldn't she be there to help get them out? Clary could tell that Isabelle wanted to be with the boys as well, but Alec had insisted that she stay here. And Jace had basically walked out with Alec without even _asking _her if she wanted to come along.

"OI, EARTH TO CLARY." Isabelle's voice cut through Clary's head like a whip, painfully dragging her attention to the dark haired Shadowhunter.

"Jesus, you're loud," Clary said with a scrunch of her nose, "What do you want?"

"Did you hear those voices?" Isabelle's eyes were alert, her hand reaching for her electrum whip, "I swear I heard two people talking."

Clary's sense of adventure bubbled up in her stomach, "But Jace and Alec are…"

"Out." Isabelle finished, "Yeah, I know. And we're the only two here."

There was a moment between them, like lighting crackling through the air. Clary looked at Isabelle and Isabelle looked at Clary. With a smooth, elegant notion of her neck, Isabelle gestured to the door.

Clary wasted no time. She bolted off the bed and threw open the bedroom door, Isabelle hot on her heels.

oOo

"Izzy…" Clary looked around in the hallway, "I can't see anyone."

Isabelle prowled in front of her with the grace of a lioness. Clary was having trouble keeping up whilst not wheezing from lack of air. She really needed to make Jace train her some more.

"Duh," Isabelle answered in hushed tones, "They're _obviously _not in the hallway."

Clary felt extremely patronised. "Then where are they?" She asked with a huff of impatience.

'_Shh_," Isabelle said so loudly and suddenly that Clary nearly tripped over her own feet, "I can hear them."

Clary strained her ears, begging them to pick up any sound. It was times like these that she wished she had Simon's vampire hearing.

Even though she could hear anything, Isabelle looked like she was picking something up. She stepped in a sweep of her long skirt closer to one of the many doors that lined the walls, her finger pressed to her lips. _In here,_ she mouthed.

Clary nodded and moved to stand behind Isabelle. With a swift flick of her wrist, she turned the door handle and swung it open wide.

The first thing she noticed was that the room was a mess. The minimal furniture in the spare room had been scattered across the floor in various stages of assemble; the bed was missing at least two legs. The second thing she noticed was the fact that there was two teenage boys in the room. They were both dressed in long coats and white shirts; they looked like they had stepped out from the Victorian Era.

_Hang on…_

"I am terrible sorry to intrude," The boy with hair that curled around his ears said, "My name is Gideon and this is my brother Gabriel. We appear to be a little lost."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and fished her phone out of her pocket, "Lost is right," She said, punching in numbers, she placed the phone to her ear, "Hello, Magnus?" The two boys- Gideon and Gabriel- looked quizzically at the mobile, "Its Isabelle," She continued, "We seem to have a problem. We're coming over right away."


End file.
